Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a decimal. $ 0.1 \times -\dfrac{2}{8} \times -0.875 = {?} $
Answer: First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{2}{8} = -0.25$ Now we have: $ 0.1 \times -0.25 \times -0.875 = {?} $ $ 0.1 \times -0.25 \times -0.875 = 0.021875 $